Darth Vader
Summary '''Darth Vader is a Dark Lord of the Sith and the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine, ruler of the Galactic Empire. Vader was once the esteemed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, whose unparalleled midichlorian count labeled him as the Chosen One destined to bring balance to the Force. However, the numerous tragedies he suffered during his service to the Jedi Order in the Clone Wars took their toll on Skywalker, making the young knight desperate to find a way to protect his lover Padme Amidala. This opened the Chosen One to the manipulations of Darth Sidious, who turned the newly christened Vader against the Jedi Order, slaughtering numerous Jedi and their younglings as part of Order 66. However, Vader was defeated on Mustafar by his former master, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, leaving the Sith Lord with grievous injuries and burns so severe that he had to be encased in his iconic life support system. With his former identity fully relinquished, Vader became a feared enforcer of the emperor's regime, laying waste to any who would oppose Palpatine's will. However, Vader was defeated once more by his son, Luke Skywalker, in lightsaber combat during their final confrontation aboard the Death Star II. Being offered mercy by his son, Vader's paternal instincts took over as Palpatine began to electrocute Luke with a continuous stream of Force Lightning. Subduing his master from behind, Vader then tossed Palpatine into the reactor shaft to save Luke, sustaining fatal injuries and severe damage to his life support systems in the process. Luke then removes Vader's helmet, allowing Anakin Skywalker to look into his son's eyes for the first and final time before becoming one with the Force. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | 4-A Name: Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 22.5 to 46 standard years old (Episode III - Episode VI) Classification: Human Cyborg/Force-User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Former Jedi Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Perception, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Energy Blasts (in the form of Kinetite), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Resistance to Poison, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (as per editing the Holocron, to activate it, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Resistance to Transmutation (resisted the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls), Battlemind, Consume Essence, Force Scream, Force Stun, Pyrokinesis, resistance to Force Drain Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Count Dooku. Surpassed his pre-Mustafar self in 14 BBY) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to both his pre-Rebels self) | Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Count Dooku. 80% as powerful as Darth Sidious according to WoG. Superior to his Jedi Knight self) Speed: Subsonic running speed with Force Speed (Was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous), Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be at least comparable to Clone Wars Anakin. Quickly overwhelmed Arex, a Jedi Training Droid who should be at least comparable to a Padawan such as Clone Wars era Ahsoka Tano in speed. Capable of matching Kirak Infil'a a fully fledged Jedi Master whose sole purpose within the order was to do battle) | Subsonic running speed with Force Speed (Superior to his pre Battle of Yavin self), Relativistic combat speeds and reactions augmented by precognition (Should be comparable to the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi at his peak and the likes of Count Dooku) | Relativistic, Massively FTL+ combat & reaction speed augmented by precognition (Superior to Count Dooku. Reacted to and telekinetically froze the I-Five's lasers, which were explicitly stated to move at the speed of light, 300,000 kilometers per second) Lifting Strength: Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Far more powerful than Kanan Jarrus. Held back a fully loaded AT-AT, whose maximum cargo capacity is 3500 tonnes) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class M with telekinesis (Comparable, if not superior, to his past self) | Peak Human naturally. Can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Far more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes. Comparable to Galen Marek, who brought down an errant Imperial-class Star Destroyer) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level naturally (His armour should be roughly comparable to Jango Fett's armour, who took hits from Obi-Wan Kenobi), higher with Force amplification (Took a telekinetic thrashing from Kirak Infil'a, a fully fledged Jedi Master and, being one whose sole purpose within the Jedi Order was to do battle, a very powerful of his time) | Multi-Solar System level naturally (His armour should be roughly comparable to Jango Fett's armour, who took hits from Obi-Wan Kenobi), higher with Force amplification | Multi-Solar System level naturally (His armour should be roughly comparable to Jango Fett's armour, who took hits from Obi-Wan Kenobi), higher with Force amplification (Withstood prolonged exposure to the full power of Darth Sidious' Force Lightning before succumbing to fatal wounds and the failure of his life support system and cybernetics) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Planetary with Force powers (Capable of Force Choking someone in orbit around a planet while he's on the surface). Interplanetary with Force senses. | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Stellar with Force powers (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power"). Galactic with telepathy. Standard Equipment: His lightsaber, armor that can resist blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes to a degree Intelligence: Mechanical and technical genius, built an advanced droid and a pod racer when he was 9 years old, designed custom starfighters and other devices, master starfighter pilot, high strategic intelligence and leadership ability, mastery of multiple forms of lightsaber combat, good at psychological manipulation Weaknesses: Darth Vader is vulnerable to electric attacks of sufficient strength due to being a cyborg, and he cannot use Force Lightning (He can shield himself with the force and also modify his suit against this but strong enough electric attacks can still kill him, such as Darth Sidious'). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Vader has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even protecting his TIE Fighter by causing multiple Proton Torpedoes to veer off course and explode in front of him and protecting himself from the destruction of the largest weapons factory in the galaxy. *'Force Scream:' Darth Vader unleashes a Force-enhanced scream. He used this power in Episode III, despite the weakened state he was in after his fight with Obi-Wan and pain of surgery, to shake the room and crush machinery in it. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Vader can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Darth Vader has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even pulling freighters out of the sky and crushing AT-AT.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Darth Vader has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself.  *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Darth Vader demonstrated this power when he used the Force to block several of Han Solo's blaster shots. *'Force Speed:' A Force ability whereby one augments their running speed with the Force to such degrees that they can move at inhuman speeds. Vader has showcased this ability numerous times with the most notable example being his use of it aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous while hunting down members of Cham Syndulla's Free Ryloth Movement. Legends/EU Abilities *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. Could shield himself from Starkiller's explosion that was visible from outside the Deathstar even in his damaged state from being hit with TK blasts, machinery and their explosions. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Dun Moch:' A Sith technique, it involves probing the mind of the opponent then using the info for psychological warfare to erode their will. Experienced practitioners can work on experienced force users who are capable of blocking their mind out from probes. *'Force Choke:' Possibly his most used technique, he applies his telekinesis to crush an opponent's throat (or other body parts if he chooses). Usually used to kill insubordinate underlings. Interestingly it only requires line of sight to use, as Vader displayed over several kilometers the ability to Force Choke Imperial Officers such as Admiral Ozzel. *'Force Scream:' An enraged scream that causes devastation to any that were unfortunate enough to be in close proximity who weren't strong enough to survive, he used this in episode III despite the weakened state he was in after the fight and pain of surgery to shake the room and crush machinery in it. He threatened to bring down the Jedi Temple while choking out an Inquisitor (dark sider) till he stopped. He also shook a building to its foundation while in a Hangar with Typho. All of this in his early years (during ROTS era months after the events on Mustafar). *'Force Stun:' Vader locks his targets in catatonic paralysis. *'Kinetite:' Described as molding "Force energized lightning" into a sphere of restrained kinetic energy which can be thrown at an enemy. Instead of burning or electrocuting its target like most forms of Force lightning, it acts as a solid projectile. *'Lightsaber Combat:' Vader is a master of all forms of lightsaber combat, specializing in the Shien and Djem So lightsaber styles, and is also proficient with the Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Niman, and Juyo forms. Can also use his saber as a boomerang to decapitate opponents. *'Memory Manipulation:' He can rip into the mind of his opponent to gain info like he did in episode VI in his final duel with his son or learn new things such as a new language (called drain knowledge). He can project images of his opponent's fears, torturing them to a point they're left in a vegetative state for a while. He can access the memories of people to see, hear and feel what they did (including the force signature felt) to better understand things as shown with the force user Tesla. Can scramble the minds of non-force sensitives at least since even Darth Maul was trained to do that. *'Mental Domination/Defense:' Can bend the will of opponents to do his bidding, has even killed a Toydarian (beings famous for their ability to resist force suggestions) by inflecting mental pain on it. Can create mental blocks like experienced force users to prevent mind from being probed or scrambled and can also trace telepathic trails left behind by telepaths who may have planted something in his mind, a high-level telepath however can leave no trails. *'Pyrokinesis:' Vader, at a young age, accidentally used this power to burn an opponent from the inside of their body.  *'Telekinesis:' Vader can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Vader can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. He most likely employed this ability when Starkiller attacked him for an extended period of time with Force Lightning. Key: Disney Canon (Post Mustafar) | Disney Canon (Post Rebels) | Legends Continuity Note: This profile only covers Anakin Skywalker after he became Darth Vader. The Sith Lords Respect Thread - Information on various Sith Lords powers, abilities, feats and backgrounds as well on the Force itself. Disney Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/americanspeeddemon/blog/canon-darth-vader-respect-thread/110705/. http://www.comicvine.com/profile/zapan87/blog/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-1/98512/ - Has both Disney and Legends. http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-2-1643437/ - Has both Disney and Legends. Legends/EU Canon Respect Threads http://www.comicvine.com/profile/zapan87/blog/darth-vader-respect-thread/98512/ - Has both Disney and Legends. http://www.comicvine.com/forums/gen-discussion-1/darth-vader-respect-thread-part-2-1643437/ - Has both Disney and Legends. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sith Category:Star Wars Category:High 6-C Category:4-B